


Baby, we're secret (revamp that)

by Rinzyk_8



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Choi San is Whipped, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Soft Choi San, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, fight me, holding hands better be a kink, if any one wants to debate shoes with me then im here, its a kink to me, jongho mingi the bestest bois, ok but there is a kinda hot make out sess, shoes are a debatable topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzyk_8/pseuds/Rinzyk_8
Summary: - the one where you out ur relationship with Choi San- without using words- to your seven oblivious friends-yes I'm bad at summaries
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Baby, we're secret (revamp that)

You were all scattered in random places of the living room, waiting for take out to arrive, since none of you really cooked.

Once it arrived it was a mess of bright coloured hairs walking around setting the table, and you being the youngest had an advantage, so you sit back and watch your friends struggle to not break the cutlery as they set the table.

And after it was all done, you slowly slip in and butt into a conversation about slippers with Mingi and Jongho, completely oblivious to what the others were talking about because, you’d be damned if furry slippers weren’t the cosiest.

You’d been so absorbed into the conversation, you think at one point you’re spoon full of food hit your cheek but you merely brushed it away, before you tell Mingi that boots are absurd.

You were in the middle of telling Mingi and Jongho that it was unfair they get to argue, since they have never worn heels, when a warm hand envelopes yours, and you falter a bit mid-rant, before finishing your sentence and discreetly looking at San, who was engaged in a conversation with Yeosang. And you stare at him until he looks at you and you give him the scariest looking glare you can muster and he just smirks and turns away.

You’ve been a relationship with San for a month now, but you both haven’t got around to telling the seven oblivious idiots sitting around you, and if someone bends down to pick something up, they’ll definitely see your hands together and freak out. Maybe the thrill of it, the exciting feeling of maybe getting caught and finally stop acting is the reason why you thread your fingers back and squeeze, to which San might have choked.

And you continue the rest of dinner with both of your hands entangles and casually playing with each other’s fingers and rings. You only part when you made Mingi and Jongho agree to go shopping for heels, so that the debate can be fair. Nobody noticed the holding hands though and you briefly wonder when these idiots are going to find out, you’ll have to tell them yourselves this way, but where’s the fun in that?

And you leave the dorm and San walks you home, hand still held in his and he kisses you goodbye.

* * *

Mingi and Jongho were very reluctant when you showed up the next day enthusiastically and dragged their sorry asses out of bed to buy different kinds of shoes. What you mean by different kinds of shoes are heals for the boys, you yourself have never worn heels, but what they don’t know can’t hurt them and either way it’s not like they look at your feet every day to see what you’re wearing.

And you get in the car and drag San along too, since it’s only fair to have a referee who isn’t biased. Ok, so maybe San is biased towards you, that’s exactly why you brought him here.

And you enter the shoe store and politely refuse the clerk who asks if you need help. You’re not letting marketing strategies cloud your judgements and stray further from you’re debate that you intend to win.

Yes, this is that serious.

Jongho an Mingi were browsing through heels and you were browsing through boots, the plan was to pick a pair of boots, heels, fuzzy slippers and converse and buy the same one but different sizes that suite all of you.

And you look at all the boots lined up and gulp.

Time to pick, one of the hardest things to do.

And when your eyes were scanning the selection of boots, and you didn’t really find anything eye-catching when familiar warmth engulfed your hand. And it was a relief in the overly air conditioned store and you shuffle backwards towards the source of warmth, and lean onto his body, he noses at the crook of your neck and you both giggle, you continue browsing through boots and finally pick one, and then you move forward to pick converse tops and walk through the isles holding hands and peeking at each other, Jongho and Mingi were in some other part of the store, and you’re lucky they haven’t seen you both yet, or are you?

Finally all of you are done buying shoes and you drive back home, and as Mingi and Jongho shuffle out of the car, San leans over from the driver’s side and gives you a peck, which goes un noticed by the idiots now waiting for you to get out to test the shoes. You glare pointedly at San who gives you a cheeky grin and you suddenly want to peck him too, but you reluctantly get out the car and wave him goodbye.

Besides, you have an argument to win.

* * *

Nobody won the argument in the end, converse high won in the end, it was oddly flexible and fit, and everyone went back home sulky.

Today was movie night and everyone was scattered around the couch most of them were pushed onto the floor, and Mingi was out like a light.

San was holding your hand again, and you were leaning onto his shoulder, snuggling into his warm body, and you whisper to him.

“When are these idiots finally going to notice?” He leans closer to your ear and says,

“Who knows?” 

You hum and turn back to the movie. But soon enough you were bored, and you turn to San and say-

“Can we like, make-out right now?”

He gapes at you, wide eyed and blinks.

“Can I ask why?” You shift uncomfortably, this has been on your mind for a while, what if you and San never get around to telling the others and it’s too late and they get hurt, don’t these idiots deserve to know? What if you’re playing a bit too much for a reaction that you might not get?

“Want them to notice, I guess?”

He coos at you as you voice out your worry, and by the end of it you’re distressed, there might be tears at the corner of your eyes.

Thankfully San whispers sweet reassurances and then when he deemed you reassured enough, he decides to change the mood.

“We could fuck right here and they’d barely notice” He wiggles his eyebrows and leans closer.

“Just admit you’re horny.”

You groan and roll your eyes, before you can respond, San grabs your chin, and his lips clash onto yours, your arms circle round his neck and you move onto his lap, despite being accused of being horny, which you were, you were actually curious if they would notice, or you could confirm their lack of brain cells and eyesight, maybe even their ability to hear, considering the noises you might be making. And you try to peek, but you were facing the other way, practically straddling San, so all you could see was his large dumb face. You break the kiss for a second to look around, but no one has even batted an eye from the screen, Jongho and Yeosang were gaping at the television, taking turns to grab the popcorn from the bowl that was fixed between them, Mingi was on the floor sprawled like a starfish, knocked out. Seonghwa had his head resting on Hongjoong’s shoulder and his eyes were glossed over from whatever was on the screen. Yunho and Wooyoung were animatedly talking, with hand gestures and stuff; you groan and deflate into San’s shirt.

San sighs and says,

“If I hadn’t known you better, I would have thought you have a public-sex kink”

You hit his arm, but your hand more like flopped on top of his shoulder and rested there.

You hide your face at his shoulder and whine.

San sighs yet again before he tells you to get off his laugh because you’re “heavy” and asks Jongho to pass the remote. You cross your arms across your chest; admittedly a little hurt and look away.

Jongho spews a lot of threats, threats that he will take action on if San changes the show.

San replies with how he isn’t wearing his glasses and he just wants to adjust the brightness for his sensitive eyes, Jongho makes sure everyone, except Mingi, knows that San is the one with the remote and finally hands it to him.

And instead of adjusting the brightness, he grabs you by the waist and pulls you onto his lap, you were too stunned to close your eyes and he crashes his lips onto yours, _literally_ , and you watch as he grabs the remote and dramatically press the power button.

 _Oh, Ohhhh_. Realisation dawns on you, and you finally close your eyes and relax into the kiss, as San’s name was being yelled and protests were being thrown for the television being switched off, and total silence was followed after that, and finally you hear the chaos.

“Yeah, Choi San, you’re taking her innocence away”

You hear someone snort and say “She doesn’t have any innocence to be taken”

“ARE YOU GUYS DATING”

“ARE YOU GUYS KISSING”

“What?”

“WHAT?”

“WHAT IS HAPPENING”

“STOP MAKING OUT”

“WE DON’T WANNA SEE THAT”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!”

“PLEASE DON’T HAVE SEX HERE”

And you finally pull away from the grin that has grown onto your face. And then you wave like you’re on a TV show and drag San away with you and let them die from curiosity. But you San isn’t that cold-hearted, he tugs at your wrist near the doorway, and he pouts, you sigh.

“Fine”

“SHE’S MY GIRLFREIND, WE’VE BEEN TRYING TO SHOW YOU THAT FOR A MONTH!” he screams and you wince at how loud that was.

This of course caused more chaos on the other side.

No one says anything for a while except for the occasional exclamation of disbelief

Finally, Hongjoong asks “Why can’t you tell us that like normal people”

“WHERE IS THE FUN IN THAT?”

“YOU’RE NOT READY TO TELL US, SO YOU SHOW US?” asks Jongho.

“WHO SAYS WE WEREN’T READY TO TELL YOU?”

.

.

It’s gonna be a long night, but on the bright side Mingi is still knocked out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. lol


End file.
